


It Was Just You and Me This Morning

by queuedepoisson



Series: Won't You Show for Me [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fisting, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuedepoisson/pseuds/queuedepoisson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was almost convinced it was just a pleasant dream, afraid that if he opened his eyes, he'd wake up in a bunk with the ceiling inches from his face and come on the inside of his pants.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>This series keeps growing from the smallest of throwaway lines.  In this case, what happened the morning before A Love Like War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Just You and Me This Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Randominity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randominity/gifts).



> From the very first reading of A Love Like War, Em zeroed right in on the line about Liam fisting Louis that morning and would not let it go. So after some time and research (turns out there is not a ton of fisting fic out there), this piece of pure smut emerged. Expect more installations of this verse and what these boys get up to as I keep putting in sequel/prequel lines and then have to write more! Feel free to suggest any you might think of as well. This series is helping me get through the more serious parts of Lock and Key verse, so I'm sure it will stick around.
> 
> Thanks to Em, Kelty, kT, and Emily who all manage to read everything I write even though I write way way way too much, far more than will ever see the light of day.
> 
> Title from Beck - Morning  
> Series title from Peter Gabriel - Sledgehammer

Most mornings on tour Louis woke up feeling hungover, or starving, or quite simply worn out. He woke up tired even after nights where he made it to bed before Liam, although that perhaps that wasn't a fair measure of lateness last night since Liam had been forced to stay up to do promo on a breakfast show back home. But this morning, Louis woke up feeling good, warm and relaxed, rousing gently without an urgent alarm blaring, waiting impatiently to be turned off. The kind of good that was accompanied by a long low sigh of contentment, not quite aware of the way his hips rocked forward until Liam's fingers tapped on his hip.

The tap was accompanied by a small hum to let Louis know Liam's mouth was otherwise occupied and the warm happy feeling began to make sense. Louis kept his eyes closed as he ran a hand down his own chest and thigh, feeling his way down his naked body until he could settle his fingers in Liam's hair. This time when Louis' hips moved forward, it was purposeful, holding Liam in place between his legs as he pushed further into his mouth with a groan. Louis was almost convinced it was just a pleasant dream, afraid that if he opened his eyes, he'd wake up in a bunk with the ceiling inches from his face and come on the inside of his pants, but the satisfaction of seeing Liam's lips stretched around his cock would be worth the risk, so he shook off the last of sleep with a toss of his head and opened his eyes.

It was absolutely worth it, as he was still in an overlarge comfy hotel bed, duvet pushed off to the side, with Liam nestled between his thighs, bum up in the air as he knelt on the bed, sucking at the head of Louis' cock with his fist wrapped around the rest. As pleasing as the sight was, Louis couldn't manage keeping his head up at the same time as Liam pulled another moan from him, and so he let his head fall back to the pillow, squinting as the light from between the curtains snuck through and coincided directly with his eyeline. Louis knew their window faced east because he'd been watching the Atlantic in the distance yesterday while he smoked, but that didn't line up with where he thought the sun should be when they woke up on a day off.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Louis asked, perfunctorily groping around for his phone in the sheets with no real intent. He darted a glance downward when Liam didn't answer.

Liam lifted his mouth off Louis begrudgingly, eyebrows cocked in mild annoyance. "If you really care what time it is, I'm not doing this right." His hand continued at the same pace even after moving his mouth away, specifically tightening in a twist at the end to make Louis gasp.

"I just," Louis had to stop to suck in another breath as Liam continued, a satisfied smirk on his face, "wanted to make sure you're well rested enough. Had a late night and all."

"Thanks for your concern, but I couldn't stay asleep with someone's cock poking at me." Liam laughed as Louis face scrunched up with offense.

"You cannot possibly hold me responsible for that. I was asleep." When Louis pointedly looked away from Liam to show his outrage, he found Liam's phone responsibly sitting in the hotel's alarm clock dock and displaying a time that was far too early to properly exist. Liam pulled his attention back down with another tight stroke.

"Uh-huh, the rest of you was maybe, but not anymore." As if to prove his point, Liam let go of his grip on Louis' cock and let it sway, jutting away from Louis' body, before licking it up and down to get him wet again. "Since you are awake and we've nowhere to be, thought maybe…?" Liam's voice trailed off, leaving the question unspoken. Liam wasn't exactly shy about fucking Louis, since it was a rare occasion that he wasn't thinking about it, but he felt it was always important to ask, that Louis not think Liam expected him to bottom when he didn't feel like it.

Louis tilted his hips to show his willingness and grant Liam better access. "Mmm, start getting me ready, babe," he murmured with an eager nod. Liam's thumb was already resting against him, under his balls, from how he held Louis at the base and Louis rocked against it, getting a tease of pressure. Finding lube apparently fell to the one of them that was closer to the nightstand and Louis slapped his hand on the side of it before finding the drawer handle, trying to pry it open without moving away from Liam's mouth. Liam did the best he could with pressing fingers and flicking tongue to make it so Louis couldn't get into their bag without sitting up, just to be difficult. Louis managed it in the end, but barely. Impatient and his shoulder sore from twisting, Louis didn't even check to make sure the lid was on properly before he threw it to Liam, a mistake he had made in the past, but he was lucky this time.

Liam didn't hurry with opening the bottle, still sucking with shallow bobs of his head to take more of Louis into his mouth before reaching his limit and pulling off. Louis was ready with a biting quip to hopefully move things along faster but it died on his lips when he felt a cool wet finger lightly rub against his hole. His hands fisted the sheets in anticipation, pulling them an inch or two off the bed when that single finger slipped inside him with ease. Liam's motions were gentle, exploratory, as he returned to his previous task, licking around the ridge of Louis' cockhead and sliding his foreskin back further with his lips.

Louis didn't want to complain considering how pleasing it was, but the slow, calm movements didn't feel like they were building towards anything more either. "I thought you wanted to fuck me; I said it was okay," Louis encouraged.

Liam let Louis slip out of his mouth with the same lazy lack of urgency he'd had since Louis woke up. "No rush is there, though?" Whether Liam had a point or not was left unargued as Liam drew out of him to replace one finger with two. Two filled him more than one, but still well within the range of comfort. It was not the full stretch Louis craved, but it was closer.

Louis begged for more in harsh whispers and Liam was swayed bit by bit, pressing further, spreading wider, until he was struggling to coordinate moving both his head and hand. He tried to keep a hold of Louis' cock with his left hand, as the fingers of his right stayed buried inside Louis, still managing small teasing licks, but his grip was too loose, and the harder Louis' cock grew, the more difficult it became until it slipped free to lay flat on Louis' belly. Refocusing his efforts, Liam moved his mouth to Louis' thighs, leaving a trail of wet kisses as he added a third finger.

Louis was sated for the moment, the third finger finally providing enough girth that he could feel the stretch, holding his breath through the discomfort and breathing out a soft moan as it faded before repeating the cycle again, deeper. Liam held tight to Louis' thigh, not letting Louis chase his fingers when he nearly pulled out to add more lube. Only the tips of his fingers remained inside, the length of them pressed together to create a shallow pool for Liam to pour into. When Liam pushed back in, Louis felt the wetness fill him before slipping back out around his rim. Distantly, he knew it was making a mess on the sheets as the excess trailed down his cheeks but the liquid was cooling, soothing any burn the stretching left behind, and now when Liam thrust into him more purposefully, it went smoothly without any catch of skin on skin.

Louis planted one foot on the bed, rocking down on Liam's hand as he waited for what he was sure was coming next. Normally it wasn't long after Liam ramped up to three that he'd be rushing to put on a condom but when Louis tilted his head up, Liam had yet to make any moves to change position. In fact, Liam had lowered his hips from where they were propped up in the air before and flattened himself on the bed so he could rut against it with the same steady pace his hand moved at. He didn't notice that Louis had shifted to look at him, propped on his elbows, as fascinated with Liam's concentration as Liam seemed to be with Louis' body, staring at where his fingers disappeared inside.

Louis felt the smallest twinge of pain when he tried to lean forward more, taking in how Liam had his fingers straight and wide rather than curled in, but it wasn't until Liam twisted his wrist to spread him at a different angle that he fell back to the bed, breath punched out of him.

The hoarse noise broke whatever spell held Liam and his hand stilled instantly, midthrust. He sounded worried when he asked, "Okay?"

Louis nodded which was enough for Liam to cautiously move again. "It's been awhile since the last -" Louis lost the last word to another gasp as Liam's pinkie slipped just under his ring finger, barely adding any girth but letting Liam dive a bit deeper, closer and closer to his knuckles.

Liam's breathing sounded as rough as Louis' when he tried to make a sentence. "It has been awhile. But like I said, we've got nowhere to be." Liam kept reaching the same point, just short of making Louis cry out as he waited for an answer. Liam's whole fist had been inside Louis before, but it was always something they'd done on break, ramping up to it over days or with toys. It was different trying to get there all in one go, but Louis was so relaxed and so far, it had felt so good.

Louis nodded again at the ceiling before adding, "Let's try at least." Rather than go directly for it by pushing for more right away, Liam did the opposite, easing into a new rhythm with a different goal in mind. He was no longer trying to get Louis open enough to fuck, but really truly relaxed and stretched out completely. He concentrated on the rim of Louis' hole, shallow thrusts that angled up or down in turn, hooking and tugging lightly on their way out before slipping slick inside Louis again. Whenever too much lube escaped, Liam would scoop back whatever had dripped out, the twist itself leaving Louis shuddering.

Louis' cock laid on his belly, more stiff than hard, and yet the head was surrounded by a puddle of precome he had steadily dribbled out. Going soft was to be expected, from the lack of direct stimulation as well as Louis' concerted efforts to stay calm and patient as Liam worked him over, knowing his orgasm would be delayed now but well worth the wait if successful. Louis didn't know why that same logic didn't apply to his nipples, completely untouched until he grazed a palm soothingly over his abdomen and found them hard enough to cut glass. Confusing sensations aside, the immediate desperate need to come had abated some but the slower pace didn't quiet Louis, his low moans longer and drawn out, but turning into high pitched whines at the end.

The four fingers Liam had worked up to were sliding easily now, even as he kept them side by side to make them feel so much bigger, testing Louis' limits with each thrust. Whenever it was too much, Louis lifted his hips up and pulled away just enough before settling back down. From the outside, it barely looked like Liam was getting any deeper, but on the inside, Louis could feel every fraction of a centimeter. What Liam was trying to gain in girth, Louis had lost in depth and aim, so Liam's touches no longer quite reached the spot that, with enough pressure, could shift this process from good to mind-blowing . He knew he needed to take more and each brief brush gave Louis an incentive to try and slide down farther next time.

Louis was so concentrated on his own reactions, his entire focus on the tips of Liam's fingers, that he hadn't heard or felt the way Liam's breath was speeding up, hot puffs that warmed his thighs. It was like the rest of his body was functioning without his involvement, thrumming with anticipation but disconnected from his thoughts chasing a single minded purpose, _more_. The only thing Louis did notice was when Liam paused just long enough to hitch Louis' legs up on his shoulders, giving him a better angle that blocked most of Louis' view. It was awkward for Louis to tilt his head enough to see anything but he did anyway, finding Liam's wild brows drawn together in concentration and his hair fallen loose over his forehead. As debauched as Liam looked, the thing that truly caught Louis' attention was how Liam's eyes widened whenever Louis' body gave just a bit more. Liam's eyes flicked up to meet Louis' for just a moment before he rolled his fingers in a sweeping turn again, a motion that made Louis throw his head back, coherent thought lost.

Louis gave up trying to keep track of the discrete changes in how Liam moved inside him, sometimes able to communicate things that felt better than others with an uneven moan, but even that was was mostly overridden by just how much it was, maybe more than he could take. It didn't matter, though, as he wouldn't be satisfied by less now, so close in reach. "Ready?" Louis heard Liam ask but didn't quite process. He relaxed when Liam curled his fingers in tight, but when his thumb joined them, Louis tensed on instinct and bore down the wrong way, pushing Liam almost completely out. "Too much? It's okay, you're definitely open enough -"

"No, don't stop. Just - not yet." Louis sighed in frustration with himself and spread his legs more, hoping to motivate Liam to try again. The tips of three of Liam's fingers were still dipped inside him and they started to gently massage his rim. Louis moaned appreciatively, further encouragements to let Liam know he did want it, it just wasn't the easiest thing. There was more than enough lube involved, Louis slicked up everywhere, on his thighs, over his balls, but it helped because Liam could fuck into him a number of ways, changing it up so Louis couldn't anticipate him until three and then four were moving easily again. Liam hesitated after he got his thumb into position so Louis reached awkwardly below himself for Liam's wrist.

"Yeah?" Liam whispered, lust laid bare as he let Louis take control.

"Yeah." Liam curled his hand even tighter, knowing he could try for more once he was in but getting in came first. Louis held Liam's wrist in place and instead pushed himself down on to Liam's fingers, so close to Liam's knuckles before having to back off. His grip tightened, unwilling to give up, and on the second try, Louis managed to get Liam's knuckles in for just a second before he couldn't take it anymore. Liam forced Louis' grip off of him and removed his fingers completely, reaching for a towel left on the floor from his shower the night before.

Louis cried out at being left empty for the first time in so long. Sweaty hair plastered across his face, he turned to see Liam's phone insistently displaying an impossible time, but an hour later than before. Even with his cock not at full hardness, that was still enough time for Louis' balls to swell up painfully and as much as he needed to come, he knew no other released would satisfy him at that point, too fixated. "Don't stop," Louis begged, adding "please" sweetly at the end to win Liam over. "I can do it, you know I can. Just need a bit more."

Louis got a face full of towel, covered in Liam's sweat, for his efforts, and wiped some of the perspiration off himself before tossing it aside. Liam was still between his legs, but on his knees now. "Not stopping, then. But maybe turn over?"

That was acceptable, even if Louis would have to turn uncomfortably to see Liam and would lose his view altogether of that moment when Liam slid into him wrist deep. He nodded and set about turning, only to get caught in the sheets until Liam pulled them free. Finally, Louis settled on his hands and knees, looking back at Liam once before settling to his elbows. Liam had managed to stay much harder than Louis through this, cock trapped against the bed, now hanging dark and flushed between his legs. Louis was tempted to set the whole thing aside for another day, demand Liam fuck him immediately, but he knew that it was an impulse he'd regret. So he buried his face in the pillow and tilted his bum as high as he could and took a deep breath.

Before starting again, Liam drizzled another stream of lube between Louis' cheeks and spread it around, Louis trying to find a small bit of satisfaction in the slick on slick feeling, creating wet noises that barely sound like they were from his body as Liam was already sliding fingers back into him. Liam walked on his knees, tucking himself closer against Louis, and Louis could feel the searing heat of Liam's cock against the back of his thigh.

Without any visual reference, Louis could no longer tell the difference between three or four fingers, particularly as Liam twisted and stretched him in new ways, always different. It turned out to be three, because Louis could feel one more join the others while Liam's thumb remained against the back of his balls. It would take such a small shift for his thumb to join the rest of his fingers sliding freely. Louis could barely breathe with how hard he pressed his face against the bed but he found words anyway. One word. "Please." He had stopped sounding like begging and was becoming more demanding.

"Okay, just - I can't see your face anymore so keep talking to me." Louis' impatient whine was apparently not enough confirmation to continue for Liam. "Need to know you're okay."

Louis pushed himself up on his elbows just enough to speak, rapid and direct. "So okay, Liam. I want it. I want all of it, all of you, inside me. I can take it." Louis was counting on his tone to communicate that there would be no more backing down.

Liam took position once more but maddeningly shallow. Louis was convinced he could feel his prostate throb in impatience. "Okay, okay. Shh, almost there." There were times Louis loved how tender and gentle Liam could be, careful with him in a way most didn't bother to be, but not always. Sometimes, he wished Liam would push through both of their walls, take him, consume him. Liam's voice stayed patient but his fingers thrust in a way that spoke of more desperation, less even in their pace. He was gaining momentum, Louis' rim easily moving in and out against him. His breathing sped up right along with the motion.

"No more almost, Liam. I want it so bad, I want it. Do it, do it please, fucking just do it." It was a litany Louis repeated, adding please as a formality when he hoped Liam would take it as an order. He kept his voice as steady as possible with each thrust from Liam, until he was cut off mid-word by the slide of Liam's knuckles past his rim. The rest of Liam's fist quickly followed, the widest part through. Louis was so full. His prostate no longer needed the repetitive pressure of fingertips as all of Liam's fingers pressed against it, solid and unyielding. Louis hips punched in a small aborted thrust, but Liam didn't move an inch.

"Did it, babe." Louis wondered which one of them Liam meant, that Liam did as he was told or that Louis took it all just like he said he could. Either way, the best response Louis could manage was a weak _uh huh_. "God, you're so -" Liam never finished the sentence, instead starting again. "All of it, inside you."

Louis was practically light headed with relief, his hole relaxed around the relatively narrow stretch of Liam's wrist compared to the base of his fingers. Senses on overload, Louis was barely capable of focusing on one thing at a time, so with Liam's murmurs in the background, he zeroed in on gently rotating his hips. Each swivel pulled at his rim, but never all the way back to the knuckles, an inversion of the earlier sensation, keeping Liam deep rather than not letting him in. Louis' dick swung between his legs with each thrust and it hurt in the best way, heavy and on the edge of release.

Liam steadied his other hand on Louis' hip, essentially holding Louis in place, and started to move his wrist, worrying Louis that he was going to pull out. He didn't though, instead turning until his fingers faced the opposite way and curling them almost into a proper fist. Louis shivered as Liam's knuckles pushed at the nerves he couldn't reach before and his fingers touched other rarely explored areas. Louis tried to put words to the feeling, even in his own mind, but he couldn't get past _full_.

Movement was what Louis needed, to climax, even if it meant getting fucked into even deeper and he told Liam so. "Just a little more, I think. Keep mov -" Liam obeyed and with that, Louis shut up. Even moans were too much like words, the only noise their heavy breathing in time. Asking Liam to move was the last time Louis could exactly feel what was going on, lost completely to sensation. Once, Louis was convinced he could feel Liam's knuckles drag out of him but he was back in so fast before Louis could adjust, he wasn't sure. Mostly, Liam twisted inside him for what felt like an eternity to Louis, honestly probably less than a minute, before he would start moving in and out again. The cycle between the two continued until Louis felt tears running down his face, dampening the pillowcase. "Liam, I can't - I don't know how much more I can take."

As wrecked as Louis sounded to his own ears, Liam was worse, hoarse and desperate, barely having been touched during all of his. "Can I still, can I still fuck you after?" Louis nodded as rapidly as he could, cheek smashed against the pillow, because he couldn't imagine being more sensitive than he was right now. Liam crowded even closer, resting his weight on the backs of Louis' thighs and wrapping his hand around Louis' cock. Louis cried out from the direct contact, the painful throb evident now that there was surrounding pressure. "Wanna feel you come on me like this, if you can."

Louis whimpered an affirmation. Liam's fist pushed deeper, no more playing with his rim, a constant pulsing of an inch in and out between completely full and even more. Louis moved with it into Liam's hand. Liam's grip wasn't that tight, but Louis felt trapped between it and Liam's cockhead pressing behind his balls. He could feel the waves building inside him, ever closer, but Louis didn't know how to get to his climax anymore, his entire body vibrating from how _intense_  it was. The only thing he knew was if he could just come, then Liam would fuck him and come inside him and they could go back to sleep until he woke up feeling wrecked and loose in every limb. It was the last thing he knew before he came.

Abstractly, he could feel the hot come burn through him and shoot on to his stomach, he could feel himself clench down on Liam over and over. But there were no words for any of it, just unbearable heat all around him and in him and fireworks going off somewhere between his belly and his head. His mouth was open but no sounds escaped, not from his vocal cords anyway. Maybe from his throat as air forced its way out, leaving him panting to replace it.

Liam slipped his hand out with surprising ease as soon as the spasms slowed and Louis tried to cry out when Liam's hand moved off his cock, but it was barely a hum into the pillow. At first, all Louis could hear was his own pulse pounding in his ears but then he picked out a new noise, plasticky, a condom. It stood out from the wet flesh noises that had filled the room for over an hour. In one push, Liam was buried inside Louis as far as he could go, directly hitting Louis' prostate. It made Louis yelp with sensitivity but he turned it into calling out Liam's name so he wouldn't stop.

"Liam, christ. Come in me, please come in me." Louis felt a bit wild, post-orgasm delirium pushing him to chase a second climax that he knew wouldn't come. Liam's fingers teased around Louis' hole, around his own cock, taking advantage of the looseness when he slid two in next to him.

"So stretched out, but still so tight. I don't know how you do it." It sounded like Liam was mostly talking to himself, working himself back up over what they had just done. "I couldn't see my hand at all, you took it all, closed so tight on me."

"Liam." Louis urged him back to the task at hand and Liam moved his fingers away, wrapping both hands around Louis' waist, getting a mix of come and lube all over him. "Liam, please."

Liam's grip tightened. "You want it that bad?" Louis propped himself back on his elbows so he could push back against Liam and nodded vigorously. Just like when it was when it was his fist, Liam didn't pull out to fuck into Louis. It was the difference between deeper and deepest. There were more tears on Louis' cheeks but the only explanation was from feeling too much. The bruising ache of Liam's grasp was exactly the kind of pain Louis loved and Liam only dug in harder as he got closer and closer.

Liam shot into the condom so hard, Louis felt it, a fire against his already too sensitive walls and even though he knew he wouldn't come again, the heat burned through him like he was feeling his orgasm once more but deep inside. Louis screamed, "Yes, yes, yes," as Liam pumped inside him, a theatrical orgasm compared to his own that had left him without words. He was giving words to Liam, who let out one long groan before he pulled Louis to his chest and fell onto his side. It didn't completely dislodge him from Louis and he gave a few shallow thrusts, too sensitive for both of them now but chasing that little something extra, even past the point of pain.

Louis reached between them, feeling come slowly push its way past the edge of the condom and held it in place as he pulled off. He wiped his messy hand behind him on Liam's chest hair before curling in on himself.

"Cheers." Liam snorted, falling on his back. After a few moments to themselves, no noise in the room except their ragged breathing. Louis lifted an eye to the clock again. He rounded up the time to two hours. Two hours to fuck him so completely he would still feel it days later. He rolled the other way to face Liam, who was staring at the ceiling, eyes open but glassy. Louis reached up with his clean hand to push Liam's hair back into place and bring him back to Earth maybe.

"Good morning?"

 


End file.
